marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brunnhilde (Earth-199999)
Val }} | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Asgardians; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New Asgard; formerly the Statesman; Sakaar; City of Asgard, Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Valkyrie tattoo | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of New Asgard; former adventurer, bounty hunter, Valkyrie, and Einherjar | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Eric Pearson; Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = | HistoryText = Brunnhilde served as a Valkyrie in the service of King Odin of Asgard. One fateful day, the king sent the Valkyries after his daughter, Hela, to end her campaign of conquest and bloodshed. The goddess quickly overpowered the Valkyries, and Brunnhilde was powerless to watch as her sisters-in-arms, including the woman she loved, all died gruesome deaths. Brunnhilde herself was able to escape, her faith in Asgard shattered. Valkyrie eventually found herself on the distant planet of Sakaar, where she became known as Scrapper 142 and embarked on the life of a bounty hunter delivering new fighters to the planet’s hedonistic tyrant, the Grandmaster. She became one of the Grandmaster’s favorite bounty hunters when she brought to him his favorite gladiator, a creature known as the Hulk. The Hulk himself also took a liking to her, nicknaming her "Angry Girl". Two years later, Odin’s second-born child, Thor, arrived on Sakaar, whereupon Valkyrie also kidnapped him for the Grandmaster. Thor was positively giddy to meet a Valkyrie, having greatly admired the stories he had heard of their heroics, but Valkyrie insisted that she wanted nothing to do with her Asgardian heritage, a position she maintained even after Thor told her that Hela had returned and invaded Asgard. When Thor and the Hulk disappeared soon after, the Grandmaster sent Valkyrie and Thor’s adopted brother Loki to find them. Eager to obtain the reward, Loki attempted to distract Valkyrie by forcing her to relive the painful memory of the deaths of the Valkyries. Instead, this only angered her. She defeated the trickster and announced to Thor that she would join him in his quest to defeat Hela. Valkyrie returned to Asgard with Thor and a mysterious human man named Bruce Banner, whom she felt she vaguely recognized. She donned her Valkyrie armor and took on Hela’s army of the undead and Fenris Wolf. Bruce Banner transformed himself into the Hulk to defeat the creature, while Thor dueled with his sister. Loki, having escaped Sakaar, arrived in an enormous spaceship alongside more of the Grandmaster’s gladiators. The last Valkyrie proved her worth on the battlefield, but ultimately nothing could stop the goddess as long as she drew her power from Asgard. Thor realized the only way to stop Hela was to bring about Ragnarok, a cataclysmic event that would destroy Asgard, which he instructed Loki to initiate while he, the Hulk, and the Valkyrie brought the surviving Asgardian refugees into the spaceship. Valkyrie boarded the ship and as it flew away into space, she watched her home planet reduced to rubble. Valkyrie was present as Thor was crowned king of the surviving Asgardians, and declared that he intended to lead his people to settle on Earth. While en route to Earth, the Statesman encountered the Sanctuary II. Before being boarded by Thanos and his Black Order, Valkyrie and some of the refugees were able to retreat via escape pods. }} To obtain the Tesseract, Thanos and his Black Order slaughtered the remaining Asgardians on board, and completely destroyed the ship, leaving only a comatose Thor. Despite the efforts of Thor and the Avengers, no one could prevent Thanos from snapping the Infinity Gauntlet, thus wiping out half of all life in the universe. Valkyrie was among the survivors, and despite the losses, she led her people to Earth where she worked to establish New Asgard in Norway. Though Thor was still the Asgardians' king, his depression, guilt, and trauma had made him into a miserable, alcoholic recluse. As such, Valkyrie was functionally New Asgard's leader. Five years after the death of Thanos, the Hulk and Rocket Raccoon met with Valkyrie in New Asgard, hoping to see Thor. Valkyrie admitted that she still wasn't quite used to Banner's new status as the merged Hulk. Nonetheless, she was glad to see her old friend again, but admitted that persuading Thor would be easier said than done. Using a quantum tunnel to travel through time, the Avengers were successful in reversing the Decimation, but unfortunately, Thanos from the year 2014 followed them back from the past, and with him his entire army of Sakaarans, Outriders, Leviathans, Chitauri, and the Black Order. Fortunately, Doctor Strange and the sorcerers of the world summoned every hero they could find to assemble with the Avengers. Valkyrie rode in on her Pegasus, and fought alongside the the mightiest heroes in the universe to defeat the Mad Titan once and for all. The battle ended when Iron Man sacrificed himself to wipe Thanos and his entire army from existence. Valkyrie later attended Stark's funeral. Afterwards, Thor privately told Valkyrie that after some introspection, he has realized that he is not suited to be Asgard's king, and intends to explore the universe with the Guardians of the Galaxy. He acknowledges her as a better ruler than himself, and she concurs, accepting the role. | Personality = | Powers = Valkyrie possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians; however, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Valkyrie also has extensive combat prowess learned through centuries of training and battlefield experience *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Longevity' *'Allspeak' | Abilities = *'Swordsmanship:' Valkyrie is an accomplished combatant in close quarters combat with a short sword. *'Pilot:' Valkyrie is a skilled pilot of small spacecraft commonly found in the vicinity of Sakaar. Her aerial prowess is effective in dogfight combat conditions. *'Gunner:' Valkyrie is well versed in the operation of a variety of shipboard cannons, from forward firing guns to salvaged weaponry co-opted for used as a door gun. * Equestrianism: Valkyrie is an adept Pegasus rider. | Strength = Valkyrie possesses the strength of an Asgardian woman who engages in intensive physical exercise. | Weaknesses = Valkyrie's predilection for excessive alcohol consumption occasionally leaves her in a heavily intoxicated state. | Equipment = Valkyrie armor; formerly remote controlled electric stun devices. | Transportation = Formerly a winged horse and an armed space transport ship. Through means unknown, the sorcerers were able to procure another Pegasus for her to ride in the battle at the remains of the Avengers Compound. | Weapons = Dragonfang | Notes = * Tessa Thompson portrays Valkyrie in the films Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Endgame. Thompson will reprise her role in the upcoming film Thor: Love and Thunder. }} * In the film's screenplay, her character's named "Val," to differentiate her from the other unnamed Valkyries. }} * Valkyrie appears to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) related to being the only known survivor of the Valkyries battle with Hela. She experiences flashbacks of that traumatic event and is avoidant discuss the events and appears to use alcohol to numb her emotional turmoil. | Trivia = * Her alias in Sakaar, Scrapper 142, is a reference to the character Samantha Parrington's first appearance as Valkyrie in . * During the flashback of Valkyrie's battle with Hela, she is saved by a blonde who resembles the Valkyrie from the comics. * According to Valkyrie's actress, Tessa Thompson, she is bisexual. This was confirmed by the film's director, Taika Waititi, who noted the scene which would have made the orientation explicit was ultimately cut from the theatrical release of Thor: Ragnarok. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Бруннгильда (199999) Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Alcoholism Category:Fencing Category:Pilots Category:Shooting Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder